My Tv Talks
by I'LL-BE-THERE-4-U
Summary: Basicly i was bored and i remeber doing something like this on quizilla,ONESHOT,Rated M for lauguage


**My TV Talks **

**Summery:** Put this way it completely CRACK!, with me and the Naruto characters, review please.

**Disclaimer**: For the love of anime, I don't own Naruto at all, if I did Sasuke would have fucked Naruto already "I am foul mouthed hehe^^"

**I'LL BE THERE 4 U**: I remember writing this on quizilla, hope u like it don't worry I am still writing Enough and I am also going to be writing a SasoSaku and a dark SasuNaru one, anyway if you have bothered to read this thanx and enjoy.

"Talking"

"_Thoughts_"

**Announcements**

* * *

"BITCH, THAT FUCKING BITCH" I screamed throwing my hands in the air and stomping my feet like a 5 year old who can't have sweets.

"Ali you might want to turn the volume down, people are staring" my best friend Sunny said trying to calm me down.

"You are acting like a five year old" My other best friend Ann added giggling. Turning around I found that half the street was staring and a few had hands over there babies/little children's ears. Normally I would apologize for my mouth but at the moment I was too pissed off.

"LIKE YOU HANEN'T YELLED BOFRE" I screamed waving my fist at them, instantly they turned back around and continued walking, at that point my friends grabbed my hands and dragged me away like a mental patient.

"Alex clam down it's just a detention, besides Eddy and Rosie have one too" Sunny said trying to look on the bright side.

"Yea but your parents would get you out of it, mine on the other hand will scream well my mum will" I exclaimed, its true my mum would kill me while my dad would only nod his head(in real life my mum wears the trousers in the family).

"Anyway everyone got a laugh from it, well maybe not the teachers but still" Ann slang an arm around my shoulder, making me feel better they always cheer me up.

"You guys are right, and at least Eddy and Rosie are there too" I smiled.

"See yea later" Sunny yelled running up her pathway, trying not to trip on the way.

"Bye Hun" we yelled back, continuing our walk home we started talking about the music and TV shows we like. The conversation ended as we stopped at the Tram station, were we would part.

"I don't wonna go, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" we cried hugging each other dramatically.

**The Tram to Croydon Area is now leaving**

"SHIT I LUV BUT I GOTTA GO" Ann yelled while running like Orochimaru was after her** (**who wouldn't).

"Luv you too Hun" I said waving, turning around I walked down the pavement while digging into my Nightmare before Christmas bag to fish out my Baby AKA my blue I-pod nano, switching it on I scrolled down the list of songs and picked Good Charlottes' Keep your hands off my girl. (Witch I luv and do not own in anyway).

_I can't wait to get home, I gotta go_

Picking up the pace I made it to my house in no time, weird thing was that my dads van was there but not his car.

_He must have gone to pick me up. Better call him._

Wiping out my black Samsung slide I pressed contacts and dialled dads number.

**BRING**

**BRING**

**BRING**

**BRING**

"Hello Ali, I can't pick you up I gotta meet your mum and brother ok it might take awhile" my dad said.

"Its ok I'm already home so later" with that I slide my mobile down and searched for my keys, finally finding them I stuck them in and entered my house. Trudging upstairs and into my room I throw my bag on the floor and hanged my blazer up, I glanced at the mirror noticing my black and white Stripped long sleeved shirt had risen up and so had my skirt. (There are so many girl in my school that are slags and they might as well not wear a skirt) Pulling down my grey skirt then my shirt I looked back and smiled, black and white stripped shirt under my white blouse with grey skirt and black tights yes I can make it work. Anyway I walked back down and jumped on the couch with the remote in hand.

"Let there be cartoons" I cried pressing the buttons, the screen turned on and the theme to Naruto was on. At that point my eyes let up, Naruto was never on at this time because of the stupid censorship for English kids TV.

"Score this day is starting to get better" I cried my eyes glued to the screen, the opening theme ended and what looked like a training ground. Soon Naruto appeared and it looked like he was pointing at me, his mouth was moving but no words could be heard. Reaching for the remote I turned the volume up and I could finally hear his voice.

"Hey Red wonna train with me" I heard him say, I searched the screen for another character but nothing there.

"Weird" escaped my lips.

"Who you calling weird Red" he shouted, then it hit me I have red hair.

"Who you calling Red Blondie" I yelled back, I was just glad that I was home alone.

"Naruto you loser who are you shouting at"

_I know that voice_

"Sasuke come here look theirs a strange girl" Naruto yelled, Sasuke appeared looking directly at me, to be honest it is quite scary being stared at by an anime character.

"Who is she" Sasuke asked, not taking his eyes off me.

"That's it goodbye" I screamed realizing that anime characters were talking to me, I changed it to Disney Channel.

"Ok Ali your imagination is running away again, that's so raven should set me straight" I said (I do like to talk to my self^^). I was staring to laugh when the TV changed back to Naruto, but this time the rookie nine were there including Tenten, Rock lee, Neji and the sensei's.

"Told you there was a Red hair girl" Naruto said pointing at me all there heads turned and eyes stared, now I felt uncomfortable.

"OH MY GOD PLEASE FUCK OFF" I yelled turning over to Nickelodeon.

"Ok Ali it's all in your head" I said shaking my head.

"She does seem strange" my head shot up and I saw Tsunade very close to the screen, her eyes looking my up and down. (Not in a perverted way)

"Would you please get off my fucking TV" I yelled, I was getting really pissed.

"She is very foul mouthed"

Tsunade moved a bit and now I saw Orochimaru with the sound 5 and Kabuto, and the entire Akatsuki.

"Its happened I've finally gone insane "I said tilting my head.

"Oi earth to Bitch" I heard

"WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT" no one calls me a bitch except me and my friends.

"I did" I looked and found hidan.

"FUCK YOU AT LEAST I DON'T NEED TO BE SITCHED UP"I screamed pointing at him. Some of them burst out laughing, but this time Orochimaru talked.

"What a pathetic girl" he said.

"At least I'm not a sick O.A.P that is a paedophile" I said back smiling smugly, more burst of laughter.

"Don't talk to him like that" Kabuto cried, I had so many come backs.

"You really are his bitch"

More laughter.

"I'm starting to like this girl" Deidara said.

"I mean this in the nicest way FUCK OFF MY TV"

"No were bored so were staying here" they all stated.

"Fine" I stated walking over to the TV and kneeling down.

"What do you think your doing" Kisame yelled reaching for me, he's hand went through the TV and almost grabbed me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed backing up, I quickly ducked down and pressed the off button.

Kisame's hand was like real life but still blue and half way though my TV.

"MY GOD MUMS GONNA KILL ME, MAYBE KISAME FIRST"

Thinking I turned the TV back on and Kisame pulled his arm back, shock on all there faces.

"ALL OF YOU FUCK OFF"I screamed ripping the plug from its socket.

"Well that was interesting, I think I'll go read"

That's it, its sorta random but still please review.


End file.
